


The Ghost & The Reaper

by RedFox13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Completely unedited, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short Story, Soft dom Ezio, some romance and fluff, there was an attempt, touch starved Altaïr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Altaïr and Ezio have fun in Venice. Set in the same AU as The Eagle & The Phoenix
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 17





	The Ghost & The Reaper

It was a peaceful night in Venice, the sea breeze stirred the festive Carnival banners. The ocean waves gently splashed against docks and pylons, rocking the gondolas like a child's cradle. A phantom in white sprinted across the rooftops, unseen and unheard to the people in the streets below. He was chasing a shadow, dressed in robes as black as night. Try as he might the shadow stayed just out of his reach, teasing him softly to keep up the chase. Faster he ran, farther he leapt, knowing his efforts would not bring him any closer. A shout from a guard drew his attention, and like an illusion the shadow vanished from sight.

He came to a halt on the edge of a rooftop, the ornate domes of Basilica San Marco looming over him. The bells began to toll loudly to indicate the hour, with a smile the phantom descended to the ground below. Unnoticed he passed the guards and made his way to the church's massive main entry.

The pale moonlight poured in through the stained glass windows, painting the floor in a kaleidoscope of colors. The silence weighed heavily on him, the flutter of his heart and his breath felt loud and unsettling in the quiet. The faces of saints, angels, and demons all seemed to turn their painted gaze on him. A soft chuckle from the balcony above the door caught his attention, he was here.

He climbed up and swung himself over the railing, on a wooden votive stand several candles sat burning. As he moved closer to inspect them a figure emerged from the gloom. Cloaked in shadow and blood, the cold steel of his sword glinting in silver hues. His face was obscured by his hood, but his smoldering gaze could still be felt. The grim reaper stood before him, and much more than his soul would be claimed this night.

His footsteps formed a steady tempo as he closed the space between them. A gauntleted hand brushed away his hood to reveal a mess of short, sandy brown hair. With a tenderness that surprised him Ezio cupped his cheek, a sweet smile on his face as his calloused thumb traced over his scarred lips. Altaïr let his eyes close as he leaned into his touch, a forgotten longing causing him to sigh softly. He pressed himself against Ezio's chest as his other hand came to rest on the small of his back.

"Mio fantasma." Ezio purred, his voice sending a tingle down Altaïr's spine. His loving gaze made him feel warm inside, it had been so long since anyone looked at him that way. Altaïr could taste the wine on Ezio's lips as he leaned in to kiss him. A sudden eagerness seized him making him unwilling to let go. He wrapped his arms around Ezio's neck, his lips parting to deepen the kiss. Ezio's hands began to work their way under his robes and tunic, his fingers tracing along the muscles of his chest and sides, leaving jolts of electricity in their wake.

Ezio hummed in amusement at the soft sounds Altaïr made as he began to kiss his throat. A roving hand made its way down to his trousers, his palm brushing against a hardness that wasn't part of his armor. Altaïr's breath hitched in his throat, the sensation causing him press up against Ezio even more. "It's been too long, hasn't it?" Ezio whispered, his breath tickling his ear. Altaïr bit his lip, his eyes glowed with eagerness as his cheeks dusted pink. Playfully Ezio slipped his hand below his waistband and began to stroke him, Altaïr buried his face into Ezio's shoulder to muffle his moan.

"Do you want this?" Ezio asked calmly. "Please!!" Altaïr felt no shame at how desperate he sounded. With a gentle hand Ezio moved him back against the wall. The grin on his face turned devilish as he tugged at the drawstring on Altaïr's trousers. The night air felt cool against his exposed skin, his face growing warmer as Ezio knelt before him. For a moment his posture reminded him of the knights of his day as they knelt before their lords. Any other thoughts he had quickly vanished as he felt Ezio's tongue tracing a hot streak along his member.

His breath hitched again as Ezio began working away at him. He used his mouth so skillfully that he could do nothing but close his eyes and enjoy the sensation. Reaching under his hood he began to tussle his hair, the movement causing Ezio to make a contented noise. He tried so hard to ignore the sensation building up in his core, but his restraint was quickly starting to fail him. "Ezio...." Altaïr groaned softly.

The sound of the wooden doors opening made them freeze. The shuffling of feet and rustling of clothing caused them both to duck down. Ezio covered Altaïr with his cloak to help him blend in with the dark and protect his dignity. They sat as still as statues, adrenaline pumping and senses tuned should anyone approach. Down below a priest made his rounds, said his prayers, and changed the incense.

After several agonizing minutes he finished tending his duties and left, the lock clicking loudly behind him. "That was too close." Altaïr whispered. "I bet you are too." Ezio teased. "Let's hurry up before we get caught!" Altaïr replied, anxiety clear in his voice. Ezio gave a mischievous smirk. Grabbing Altaïr around the waist he pulled him into his lap, the older assassin gasped in surprise as Ezio went inside him. "When did you? I didn't even see you undo your trousers!" He stammered. "I have my secrets too, mio caro." Ezio replied as he bucked his hips. Altaïr's back arched as he let out a blissful sigh.

Altaïr bounced on Ezio's lap, the latter covering his mouth with his hand as his muffled moans spilled out between his fingers. A few minutes later Altaïr finished, his body tensing as his breath hitched again. Ezio followed moments later with a contented sigh. Altaïr took a moment to catch his breath as he leaned back against Ezio, the latter gently kissing the top of his head. "You were wonderful." Ezio whispered. "I feel like I need to buy you flowers for this, how do roses sound?" Altaïr grinned as he reached up to play with one of Ezio's loose bangs.

"Altaïr, sei la mia rosa." Ezio replied as he took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

.............................

"Where the hell did you two run off two?" Federico growled in annoyance as Ezio and Altaïr walked through the door of the bureau. Federico looked a mix of angry and hungover, dark circles under his eyes told of his lack of sleep. "We had a date with death?" Ezio grinned innocently. "Well, next time you plan to have me train with you at least let me know before you ditch me!!" He grumbled as he wearily stomped off to his room.


End file.
